


Light in the darkness

by Knight_of_darkness



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: After Yamatai, F/F, Fluff, a little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_darkness/pseuds/Knight_of_darkness
Summary: After Yamatai Lara not only struggles with her healing body, but also with the memories that haunt her.





	Light in the darkness

Just keep moving.

Lara tried but every contact with the pavement sent another shot of pain up her legs to her chest. Her lungs feel like they are on fire, even with every drag of cold night air she takes. She slows down to walking. Her heart pounds hard in her chest. Forbidden to do any physical exercise for weeks, made her forget how soothing the burning in her muscles could be, and the way it clears her head. Sweat is running down her back making the hoodie stick to her skin.

A last turn into the familiar street, and she is unlocking the door, climbing the stairs to their front door. Inside she turns on the light, hangs up the keys and takes off the hood covering her face. The last thing she needed was for some party people to recognize her, after many weeks of her face on every front page of the tabloids, it wouldn’t be the first time. Another wave of pain shakes her from her thoughts. Her whole body still felt like one big aching wound. Lara sighs and strips slowly, so she doesn’t strain her ribs any further and moves to the bathroom.

Trickles of water made their way down the column of her neck and getting soaked up by her towel. With her palm she wiped away steam from the mirror and saw herself for the first time today. The dark shadows under her eyes, the scars all over her body, and the still blue and green bruises. Reminding her of what she did. How she let her friends die.  
Stepping barefoot over the cold floor through the apartment, she lingered a moment before the closed door, then walked into her own room. Her space looked like her mind. Books messily distributed all over her desk and the floor. Maps and hurriedly written Post-it Notes hung on the walls and voice recorders of her father laid in a corner. The only thing untouched and tidy is her bed.

After putting on a shirt a few sizes too big and shorts to sleep in, she sits down on her office chair, spinning aimlessly and staring at the ceiling. Lara knew that sleeping was not an option. Her thoughts wouldn’t let her be, her body restless. At the same time she wouldn’t be able to concentrate, to dig deeper in her father’s notes.

When she closes her eyes, she can only hear Roth’s ragged breathing after he took the ax to his back. His short, rattling inhales right besides her ear. Hears "outsider" shouted after her, the sound of gunshots. Mathias crazed yelling. Pour forth. Wind rushing in her ears, the clap of thunder and the painful screams of-

Lara gasps. The room around her seems to shake, her vision blurs, and she stumbles to the room right next to hers before even realizing it. Opens the door and closes it. Forcing herself to slow down, she creeps nearer to the bed. Needing to know she’s alright. Lara sat down with the back against the bed frame. Gently taking the nearest hand in her shaking own, she listens to the quiet snoring curling up her head on her knees. Her hand is squeezed delicately a warning, not to frighten her, before she is embraced from behind. Black hair falls on her face, tickling her. The storm inside of her that’s been roaring seconds before calms slowly, soothed. Tenderly Lara strokes over warm delicate skin under her thumb. Their hearts beat in sync and her breathing steadies.

Lara swallows, words dying in her throat. She turns to face her. Sam meets her gaze, dark brown eyes shining with understanding. Sam raises Lara’s hand to her lips, softly kissing the palm of it. The intimacy of the gesture, the meaning is not lost to her, because Sam knows what these hands have done, knows what they are capable of.  
Her heart slammed against her rib cage in a quick pace. The tender affection brightens the heavy darkness in her. Looking at Sam, the love she’s feeling nearly overwhelms her. Sam being bathed in moonlight, that’s shining in through the window, accentuates her cheekbones. Make her eyes seem dark as the night sky with stars shining brilliantly in them.

Sam seems like something that should be worshiped, something divine.

Light rosy checks, smooth skin, a tender knowing smile on her lips and tired eyes, which look with love at her. After all she voiced countless times how beautiful Sam was to her. Sam saw the love and the devotion in her eyes and it still managed to make her blush. 

“Come to bed?” Sam murmurs. Her eyes are searching, uncovering hidden truths and Lara feels for a moment to open, to vulnerable and guilty.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“Come here.” Sam tugs on their still joined hands and lifts with the other the covers. Carefully shifting they end up right beside each other, face to face, legs intertwined.

Lara moves her head closer to Sam, glancing down to her lips. In the end it’s Sam, who closes the distance between them. Lips tenderly meeting, Sam’s hand disappears in her hair and hers tucks a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. A palm strokes delicately over Lara’s tender ribs, afterwards sliding under her shirt. A moan escapes her as Sam traces softly over the injury on her abdomen. Lara melted into her touch.

She feels herself being pushed on her back and Sam straddles her hips, leans down to deepen the kiss. Lara wraps her arms around her tightly, content with the weight resting on her. Lips trail a steady path over her cheek to her chin down to her neck. Brushing with her tongue over her pulse point, Sam latches onto it, sucking with gentle force, marking her.

Their clasped hands stretch over her head as Sam laid down completely on top of her. Her nearness is intoxicating, how their bodies are pressed together so tightly. How her whole body tingles and shivers as Sam bites her collarbone before their lips meet again. Nevertheless, needing air they pull away panting. Sam kisses her a last time, short and sweet afterwards rubbing her nose with hers and then resting her head on Lara’s shoulder.

Lara’s thumbs brush mesmerized over smooth skin filled with such wonder, that Sam the person she loves most in the world, is here in her arms.  
As she carried her bridal style down the mountain on this godforsaken island with only Sam’s soft breaths as assurance that Sam wasn’t dead, she feared she would never get to hold her like this again. Since stranding on the island, Lara yearned for her touch, her reassurance she was there, still alive. After Yamatai, Sam never left her side, every step of the way, she was with her and Lara couldn’t be more grateful for that. Sam was there when everything around her was too much.  
A soft chuckle and a kiss on the tip of her nose stop the darker thoughts, which want to resurface. Her lips are captured again, and a soft moan escapes her. The kiss is slow and deep and exactly what she needs, Sam knowing it without any indication from her.

Afterwards Sam is cradled against her chest a finger tracing idle circles on her skin. Due to the gentle caress and how safe she fells with Sam exhaustion creeps in.  
“I love you.” Sam mumbles it against her chest.  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this! If you find any mistakes it would be nice to let me know, because English is not my first language.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
